Griffyth
Griffyth is an immenseRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list and robustRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 21 male Haast's Eagle with darkRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 8, Page 102, muddy-brownRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 14, Page 162 feathers on his head, nape, back, wings, and tail, a beige-coloured underbelly and throat with darker brown streaks across itRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 6, Page 86. He has a gigantic wingspanRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 15, Page 173. There are scars running down his wings, one scar between his right eye and large beak, powerful legsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 20, scaly feet, huge, edged, razor-sharp talons, and dark, murky green eyes. History Rise of Evil Griffyth is first seen in the Prologue. During Sun's nightmare, she is killed by another Haast's Eagle, which is later revealed to have been Griffyth. After Sun awakes from her nightmare, she sees that Griffyth has hatched, and asks the father, Razor, to name the chick. Razor decides on the name Griffyth. Griffyth is mentioned by Runo later on in the book, who tells Conrad, Pere, Kai, and Mayang that he was attacked by a Razor Talon patrol consisting of a bird named Griffyth and some other raptors. Griffyth is not properly introduced until Chapter Eight, where he is scolding Keres for allowing a Kestrel Island patrol to go. Before Keres exists the cave, Thorn enters and tells Griffyth about how two more Flame Birds had been found. Griffyth flies down to the Meetingrock where they are located with Keres and Thorn, to see that everyone is gathered around the two birds: Sorpant and Fisher. Griffyth asks both of them if they will fight alongside the Razor Talons, but only Sorpant accepts, and so Fisher becomes a prisoner. Griffyth orders three patrols to go to different places to find the remaining two Flame Birds. Claw sees Griffyth stood on the Meetingrock when he is walking into the clearing, and is shocked by the bird's size. Griffyth decides that he will let Falco, Kai, Silver, and Claw go if Falco kills Flick. Falco isn't sure what to say at first, but Griffyth convinces him that he must if he doesn't want his friends to be killed as well. Falco aims for Flick, but Claw flies between the two falcons and is killed instead. After Kai scars Falco's eye, Griffyth allows them to go. However, Griffyth decides to re-capture them when Wayde says he thinks Silver may be a Flame Bird. Griffyth allows the three birds to choose if they'd like to be spies for the Razor Talons. Kai declines, but Falco and Silver accept the offer. When Thunder and Kai come back from collecting water, and after two Razor Talons have been killed and Fisher escaped, Griffyth is seen by Thorn shouting at the two. During the same chapter, Hunter mentions Griffyth when Thorn, Martyn, and Feathers captured Mallow, saying that the leader would be pleased. Griffyth is mentioned again by Lortnoc when she, Wayde, Feathers, and Keres are looking for the escaped prisoners. Lortnoc remarks that Griffyth will be furious if they don't find the escapees, but Keres tells Lortnoc that it's useless for them to keep looking and says that Griffyth will prepare some patrols the next morning. When Blyana, Thunder, and Kai are flying in the direction of Kestrel Island, they start getting chased by a Razor Talon patrol which has Griffyth himself as the lead. Just before Griffyth knocks Thunder out of the sky, Pine appears and viciously scratches Griffyth's face. When Blyana sees that the Common Kestrel is struggling, she attacks Griffyth herself, whilst Kai and Thunder continue to flee. Kai notices that Blyana begins to loose against Griffyth. When the escapees have nearly lost the battle, Parva and a flock of sea-birds appear. They attack the Razor Talons, but most avoid Griffyth. Once Griffyth nearly looses, he screeches and stops all the fighting. When Blyana tells Griffyth that it's over, Griffyth chuckles and tells her that he's going to save his strength for a later date. He then swoops downwards, and flies in the direction of the Dry Mountains. Griffyth does not appear in the book again, but is mentioned a couple of times. Outcast In the Prologue, Griffyth calls for a flock meeting when Kenyotah returns, and backs off the Meetingrock as she alights. He sits by the Meetingrock quietly until Kenyotah is interrupted by Ochiá, and she asks Griffyth who she is. Griffyth answers, and when he notices that Kenyotah is getting impatient with the young fighter, he tries to interrupt her by saying they can sort her out later. However, he is knocked back by Kenyotah and is ordered to remain silent. Later, when Kenyotah summons Coal and Ember, Griffyth informs her of their names and ranks. Later on, Thunder tells Kai and the others a bit about Kenyotah and Griffyth. He mentions that before Kenyotah, Griffyth had a mate named Bora who was supposedly killed by rogues. When the Jungle Flock attacks the Dry Mountains to try and take back Kai, Conny, and the four captured Flame Birds, Silver encounters Griffyth. Griffyth taunts the owl, trying to guilt-trip him into believing that he is a traitor to two flocks - the Razor Talons and Kestrel Island. Griffyth dies not succeed and captures Silver before taking him to the cave that the four captured Flame Birds, Kai, and Conny are being kept in. Before they leave, Kai and Wayde decide to try and save Chestnut and Flick, but are cornered by Griffyth, Kenyotah, Lortnoc, and Keres. The two are luckily able to escape with Chestnut and Flick due to Wayde's quick thinking. Family Father: RazorRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue - Deceased, Residence Unknown Mother: Sun - Deceased, Residence Unknown Mates: KenyotahRevealed in Outcast - Living (As of The Flame's Return) Bora (Formerly) - Deceased, Residence Unknown Killed Victims This list shows the victims Griffyth has killed: * SunRevealed in Rise of Evil Gallery Griffyth illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 8 Griffyth Illustration 2.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 23 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Leaders Category:Chicks Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Eagles Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters